À tinta óleo
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Harry Potter se perguntou: Quando Draco Malfoy se tornara tão fascinante? [HP x DM] [Fluffly, SLASH]


**_Nota da Nika:_** Essa fic contém slash. _Slash? _O que é isso, tia nika? Calma, que a Nika explica: Dois homens. Dois homens se pegando. Dois homens mutuamente apaixonados. Não, não tem mulher no meio. Achou horroroso? Achou ofensivo? Bem, volte a página, e procure fics que te agrade. Você não é obrigado a ler, certo? Bom, estão avisados, não quero reclamação nem 'mimimi' de estranhos. Boa leitura.

**

* * *

**

**À tinta óleo**

* * *

O quarto estava estranhamente silencioso, tirando o barulho das grossas gotas de chuva batendo na janela. Barulho que trazia certo conforto enquanto Harry Potter se questionava: _Como deixara chegar naquele ponto? _

Talvez houvesse subestimado o sentimento, as mãos frias e suadas, a garganta seca. Ignorara o problema por tempo demais, e, agora, encontrava-se naquela situação. A constante dúvida, a necessidade de olhar, e, nos momentos extremos, flagrou-se desejando chuva em pleno verão.

_Certo_, risque isso.

Nada anormal em desejar chuva no verão, até porque ele conhecia pessoas que tinham este hábito. O único problema eram os motivos que levaram Harry Potter a olhar para o céu e se perguntar por que_ diabo _não chovia. E ele podia afirmar que nada tinha a ver com calor. Externo. Melhor especificar, vendo que há muitas interpretações diferentes para usar 'calor' como desculpa.

Realmente, não sabia ao certo quando aquele enorme problema começara. Não fazia idéia...

E estava mentindo.

Sabia exatamente quando acontecera o 'ponto zero'. Aquele em que você nota que algo, bom ou ruim, começa. Aquele em que você pensa no final da noite: _'Eu poderia ter feito diferente'_. Ou, quem sabe: '_Eu não mudaria, absolutamente, nada_'. Harry Potter não sabia ao certo o que ele pensava à noite, mas havia decorado os sonhos que tivera nos seis últimos meses até o atual abril.

Lembrava que estava caminhando para mais um treino solo de quadribol. Gostava de treinar sozinho quando sentia necessidade de esfriar a cabeça, ou até mesmo de tentar organizar-se um pouco. As finas gotas de chuva imitavam pequenas rachaduras em suas lentes, o que não era problema. Após a insistência de Hermione, e por força da necessidade, já havia decorado o feitiço para evitar a situação. Desde então, até que gostava de treinar na chuva. Harry Potter gostava de treinar, e ponto final aí. Sem contar tempos, estações, temperatura ambiente.

Ao chegar ao vasto campo, havia inspirado fundo, duas vezes. Um velho hábito que adquirira aos longos anos. Caminhara dois curtos passos, até notar a presença de outro jogador. Não sabia por que até hoje, mas fizera questão de se esconder atrás de uma das várias arquibancadas. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, e teve uma visão clara da cena. Reconhecia aqueles cabelos sedosos mesmo a metros de distância. Os mais claros de todo o castelo. E piscou, quando Draco Malfoy pousou num ponto da grama verde.

Havia franzido a testa enquanto analisava cada movimento do sonserino. Draco Malfoy nunca fora um jogador exemplar, nunca fora de treinar e esforçar-se. Não quando o próximo jogo da Sonserina era datado para o próximo mês. E, mesmo com todos esses detalhes, lá estava ele, no centro do campo, retirando as luvas de apanhador. Seu rosto estava, estranhamente, rosado. Os lábios entreabertos, tentando capturar algum vestígio a mais de ar, num ritmo ofegante.

E foi no instante depois de retirar as luvas que Draco Malfoy reparou na gota fina que escorria por sua têmpora. Harry pensou que o loiro iria correr até o vestiário mais próximo, amaldiçoando o tempo e as nuvens por estarem tão carregadas justo no seu treino. Poderia dizer que se enganara, o que talvez fosse novidade. Draco simplesmente sentou-se na grama úmida e fechou os olhos. Suas pernas se esticaram totalmente, e Harry pôde ver como as calças, sempre impecáveis, sujaram-se de lama no processo. O loiro levou uma mão à nuca e jogou a cabeça para trás no estranho ritual. Quando Harry pensara que nada mais diferente poderia acontecer naquela quarta feira, Draco Malfoy abriu os lábios.

Harry observou as finas gotas tomarem um novo destino. Como se os segundos passassem de maneira extremamente devagar, Harry Potter viu Draco Malfoy beber as gotas de chuva. Os olhos cinzas fechados se contraíam por reflexo quando uma gota, pesada demais, batia em sua pálpebra. Os lábios abertos o suficiente para causar certo... _espanto_ em Harry Potter. E, por último, a língua de Draco. A língua vermelha que passeava, em certos momentos, pelo lábio inferior do loiro. Tudo isso em poucos segundos, naquele estranho espetáculo que deixara o nobre grifinório com os olhos arregalados. Olhos que não se desviaram, um segundo sequer, da cena.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo permaneceu escondido, observando cada movimento do loiro, mas lembrava-se nitidamente de como tudo terminara. Draco estendeu as mãos, pesadamente, no ar, e quando estavam úmidas o suficiente, levou-as aos cabelos. Correu-as pela cabeça, que mantinha inclinada, enquanto sorvia seu último gole, e então, como se não tivesse feito nada fora do ordinário, levantou-se e caminhou em passos seguros até o vestiário, deixando um confuso Harry Potter para trás.

O grifinório apoiou as costas na madeira áspera da arquibancada, e, sem saber direito o que fazer com as mãos, levou-as aos óculos embaçados. Notou que estava ofegante, talvez por ter prendido a respiração diversas vezes enquanto assistia à estranha cena.

E se perguntou:

Em que momento Draco Malfoy se tornara tão... _humano_?

A partir daquele dia, o sonserino mimado deixou de ser o abominável Malfoy e passou a ser a criatura mais fascinante de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter piscou e, em seguida, mordeu o lábio inferior. _Como deixara chegar naquele ponto_?

* * *

Observou o sonserino se servir de morangos, enquanto recusava a calda de chocolate oferecida por Pansy Parkinson. Tudo isso em movimentos leves, suaves. Piscou quando Malfoy espetou um morango grande e rosado e levou-o a boca. 

Levou a mão até a travessa repleta das pequenas frutas e serviu-se em movimentos rápidos. Provou o morango, e o achou meio azedo enquanto mastigava com pesadas dentadas. Ergueu a face e voltou a procurar o sonserino em questão, no meio de tantos, porém, era tarde. Draco Malfoy já terminara a sobremesa, e deixara o Salão Principal.

"Harry?", olhou para o rosto da amiga que o encarava, no momento. "Você escutou o que eu acabei de falar?".

"Desculpe, Mione...", respondeu, a voz um tanto constrangida.

"Você voltou meio estranho do treino de hoje.", escutou a voz da morena, enquanto fixava os olhos nos morangos à sua frente. "Está se sentindo bem? Estava chovendo muito, você pode estar meio gripado.".

Com estas simples palavras, a cena que assistira naquela tarde atingiu sua mente numa velocidade que até então Harry não sabia que era possível. Desviou os olhos das frutas vermelhas, e repassou na mente sua tarde pós-choque.

Havia esperado Malfoy sair do vestiário e deixar o campo, para somente depois treinar. Ou pelo menos, _tentar_.

Não tivera muito sucesso, mesmo com toda sua determinação. Tudo naquele campo lhe lembrava aquela cena estranha, e não podia fazer nada para evitar. O cheiro da chuva o distraía, e levava consigo toda a concentração precisa para apanhar um pomo. Harry Potter havia voltado para o castelo após o treino mais exaustivo de sua vida. Nunca se esforçara tanto para pegar o pomo dourado.

Dirigira-se ao Salão Principal, exausto e faminto. Sentara-se ao lado dos amigos, e, por um momento, a fome o distraíra. Havia comido duas salsichas e meia quando Malfoy adentrou o Salão. Ainda tinha os cabelos meio úmidos e voltara a usar um uniforme impecável. No mesmo instante, o sonserino voltou a ser o mesmo Draco Malfoy de sempre.

Havia acompanhado os passos do loiro, a cada mínimo movimento. Não mais por curiosidade, mas talvez por descrença. Para provar algo a si mesmo. Chegara até a pensar que aquilo presenciado no campo de quadribol fora uma alucinação, algo irreal. Ter visto Malfoy numa situação tão vulnerável abalara os conceitos sólidos que Harry tinha sobre o sonserino.

O jantar passara devagar, e, quando o grifinório decidira desistir de observar o 'Enigma Malfoy', e estava prestes a esquecer o ocorrido, Draco Malfoy bocejara. Simples, e com as costas da mão direita tampando a boca, que, naquele momento, formava um perfeito "O". Não se engane pensando que bocejar é algo comum. O ato é ordinário quando se trata dos outros alunos. Harry nunca vira, naqueles seis anos, Draco Malfoy bocejar, e, quando presenciara a cena, tivera de piscar os olhos diversas vezes para se convencer. O simples ato manteve Harry preso ao sonserino até a sobremesa, onde este comera morangos. Morangos. Desde quando Malfoy gostava de frutas?

"E, Harry, novamente você não está me ouvindo.", voltou à Terra, e fixou os olhos na face da amiga, que bufou, e repetiu o discurso. "Eu falei como é estranho ter chovido tão forte, vendo que estamos no verão... E, Ronald, por favor, seja mais educado e coma devagar", ralhou com o ruivo, que se servia de mais torta de pêssego.

"_Hã_... Mione, você tem razão, eu devo estar meio doente.", falou rapidamente, e no instante seguinte, já havia se levantado. "Eu vou dormir. Boa noite pra vocês dois!".

Quando se encontrou sozinho no corredor, levou ambas as mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os de maneira cansada. Arrumou os óculos, e prosseguiu em passos lentos até o Salão Comunal. Nunca desejara tanto uma cama confortável e uma boa noite de sono. Era exatamente isto que precisava. A única vantagem que tinha no momento era que um corpo exausto não pensa. E não pensar era bom. Era ótimo.

Trocou o uniforme por um pijama e se jogou em sua cama. Não soube ao certo quando tempo ficara acordado naquela primeira noite, mas, definitivamente, surpreendeu-se ao notar como havia rachaduras no teto do dormitório.

* * *

Harry rabiscou um desenho qualquer ao lado de seu pergaminho e suspirou, entediado. Observou o fantasma na frente da classe, e depois os alunos, que pareciam entretidos demais no próprio sonho para prestar atenção em História da Magia. Fitou a janela ao lado direito do cômodo, e viu que não chovia mais. Notando sua linha de raciocínio, apoiou a testa em sua carteira, num baque surdo. 

Já era demais pensar em chuva. E qual a importância de não estar chovendo? Faria diferença se estivesse? Fechou os olhos com força e observou pontinhos coloridos em meio a uma escuridão. Pontinhos que lembravam gotas, e... e talvez fosse melhor prestar atenção na aula.

"Cara...", ouviu a voz do amigo, ao seu lado. "Se eu ficar mais entediado, juro que pulo daquela janela.".

"Por que não dorme, então?", perguntou, entendendo perfeitamente o amigo.

"Mione brigou comigo, ontem, falando que eu preciso prestar mais atenção nas aulas de História da Magia... mas, Harry, como isso é possível? Olha só essa aula", e viu Ron bocejar.

Se pudesse ter impedido a ação do amigo sem parecer suspeito, teria feito. Sentia-se meio estúpido em enxergar problemas em atos tão pequenos. Agora, não poderia ver ninguém bocejando que iria relacionar com as mãos pálidas de Draco Malfoy cobrindo de modo suave seus lábios, e o jeito como seu dedinho se flexionou levemente no processo. Harry cobriu o rosto com as mãos naquele momento. Como é que reparara até no movimento do dedinho de Malfoy?

Pensou na idéia de Ron. Talvez pular da janela não fosse tão terrível assim.

E, então, acordou dos devaneios. Testou toda sua capacidade de concentração tentando entender o que quer fosse que o professor Binns tentava explicar, e foi assim que a aula progrediu. Harry tentando não pensar em gotas, água, ou qualquer coisa úmida o suficiente, e Binns declamando algo sobre duendes, anões e ogros.

Quando, finalmente, a aula terminou, o grifinório se uniu aos amigos e deixou a sala. Caminharam até as masmorras, em direção à classe de Poções, o que em nada animou Harry, uma vez que a aula era compartilhada com sonserinos. Isto incluía Draco Malfoy e suas manias estranhas. Afinal, quem bebe gotas de chuva, nesses dias? Sem mencionar usar as _costas_ das mãos para conter um bocejo. Não havia nada de especial nisso... Era estranho. Era _afetado_.

"Harry, cara, você tá legal?", ouviu a voz distante de Ron. "Você tá bufando feito louco desde que deixamos a sala do Binns.".

"Ainda acho que você deveria passar na enfermaria, Harry", Hermione disse. "Pode ser início de um resfriado, e você não quer pegar uma gripe justo no começo do ano letivo, quer?", perguntou.

"Eu tô bem, Mione", murmurou, e então, chegaram à sala de Poções.

Seguiram até o lugar usual, e Harry se sentou, jogando a mala em cima da carteira no processo. Fixou os olhos na porta, esperando, e, quando Draco Malfoy finalmente adentrou na classe, o moreno prendeu a respiração. Seus olhos correram por toda face do sonserino, buscando algo de diferente. Algo fora do comum. Mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, tentou entender o que, exatamente, estava esperando. Talvez... Talvez outro bocejo? Teve o olhar correspondido, e viu uma sobrancelha do loiro se erguer em suspeita. Desviou o olhar.

Merda_, merda_. O que estava esperando? Que o loiro explodisse? Ou fosse até a cadeira cantando _I'm drinking in the rain_?

Sentiu quando Malfoy passou por ele e sentou-se na fileira ao lado. Inspirou pesadamente e levou a mala ao chão, tamborilando os dedos na camurça velha enquanto tentava reunir coragem para espiar o loiro. Não, não espiar. Algo como_ checar_ o que Malfoy poderia estar fazendo, afinal, sonserinos e poções não era uma combinação agradável. Harry só iria checar se havia algo de suspeito em Draco Malfoy, nada mais. Era seu dever como amigo de monitores-chefes. Erguendo a face de maneira hesitante, buscou com o olhar o loiro na mesa ao lado. E lá estava ele.

Draco mantinha o rosto apoiado na mão esquerda enquanto ouvia o que Pansy Parkinson falava. Assentia após uma afirmação ou outra, sempre mantendo o contato visual, como se o que ela falasse fosse de extrema importância. Seus lábios ameaçavam formar um pequeno sorriso, algumas vezes, mas o máximo que Harry conseguiu identificar foi um meio sorriso, aquele característico do sonserino, onde somente o lado esquerdo de seus lábios entregavam a intenção, e seus olhos baixavam, fitando o chão. Uma curiosidade tomou a mente de Harry: sobre o que estariam conversando? E por que Malfoy ameaçava sorrir toda vez que Parkinson gesticulava de maneira exagerada?

Manteve os olhos fixos no loiro, até que o barulho da porta sendo aberta lhe trouxe de volta à classe. Virou-se rapidamente e fitou Serverus Snape, enquanto este dava instruções para uma nova poção de animar. Nada que Harry não pudesse fazer sem a ajuda de Hermione. Bem, talvez a ajuda fosse algo determinante para o sucesso ou fracasso de Harry, mas Snape não precisava saber disso.

"Potter, troque de lugar.".

Maldita Oclumência que não conseguira aprender quando teve tempo. Pegou a mala do chão, e levantou-se, fitando o homem seboso à sua frente enquanto esperava que escolhesse o lugar. Observou o professor fuzilá-lo com os olhos, e indicar-lhe a carteira atrás de Pansy Parkinson.

A mesma carteira que ficava perto... das estantes! Exatamente, ficava a poucos metros das estantes. Certo, talvez ficasse perto de Draco Malfoy também, mas Harry nunca iria notar a proximidade se o sonserino não o estivesse olhando, naquele momento. Verdade, Harry Potter estava muito satisfeito com seu lugarzinho perto das estantes, e se esforçaria ao máximo para entregar a poção certa para Snape.

Bom, talvez o grifinório não fosse um mentiroso muito bom, mas o comentário sobre o olhar de Malfoy era verdade.

Harry se sentou na última cadeira da fileira usada, normalmente, pelos sonserinos, e fez um acordo silencioso consigo mesmo: não olhar para Draco Malfoy. O que não seria difícil, vendo que o moreno passou seis anos não dando a mínima para o loiro. Nunca fora de observar (nem espiar!) ninguém, não era com um sonserino que bebia chuva que iria começar. Sério, Malfoy poderia implorar e ajoelhar que Harry não poderia ligar menos...

Desde quando Malfoy desatava o nó da gravata na aula de Poções? Observou o loiro tirar a gravata em movimentos suaves, sempre mantendo os olhos fixos nas instruções para a poção. A mão esquerda do sonserino passeou por sua nuca, distribuindo pequenos apertões, num tipo diferente de massagem, que acabou afrouxando e amassando a gola da camisa. E isso realmente iria passar despercebido por Harry, se ele não tivesse notado três pequenos pontos na pele pálida de Malfoy, logo abaixo da orelha esquerda.

Pintas!

Draco Malfoy tinha pintas na lateral do pescoço. E isso era somente a ponta do iceberg.

A conseqüência dos pequenos três pontos foi a poção inexistente de Harry. Sim, pois quando você brinca de ligar pontos e formar macacos e constelações, não há tempo para destilar coisas, e esmagar outras. Então, podemos culpar o sonserino pelos cinqüenta pontos perdidos pela Grifinória?

Observou enquanto Malfoy jogava a alça da mala em cima do ombro direito, e franziu levemente a testa devido ao peso.

_Podemos_.

* * *

O que se passou na semana seguinte àquela tarde chuvosa no campo de quadribol foi o início de uma nova realidade para Harry Potter. Aquela, onde Draco Malfoy era um ser humano normal, comia, bebia, e tinha pintas no pescoço. Não que Harry pensasse que Malfoy fosse um veela ou algo do tipo, nunca pensara numa besteira dessas, apenas achava que o loiro arrogante era diferente. Infalível, seria a palavra certa. Vencera o loiro em milhares de partidas de quadribol, entre outras coisas, mas mesmo assim, Malfoy sempre teve aquela aura imponente, como se soubesse que era melhor que todas aquelas competições. 

Não que aquele súbito interesse pelo sonserino fosse algo definitivo. Harry provavelmente poderia ter esquecido. _Poderia, _se não tivesse notado algo diferente no punho direito da camisa de Malfoy, numa aula de Transfiguração. Uma pequena mancha, num tom vermelho vivo. Como se Malfoy tivesse mexido com tintas, ou algo parecido.

Novamente, Harry Potter poderia ter deixado aquela pequena mancha passar despercebida, se não fosse seu dever grifinório em descobrir o que Malfoy estava aprontando. Malfoy poderia estar tramando pintar o interior do castelo com tons de verde e prata (e não, o fato da mancha ser vermelha não impediu a idéia de aflorar na mente de Harry). Sendo assim, só estava cumprindo sua obrigação em checar o que o sonserino fazia para ter manchado os punhos de sua camisa branca. E, o pior, não ter notado. Para Draco Malfoy não notar uma mancha em sua camisa impecável, algo sério estava sendo tramado.

Então, Harry fez questão de vigiar cada passo dado pelo sonserino. Trabalho que foi realmente fácil, com a ajuda do Mapa do Maroto. O grifinório simplesmente se sentava numa poltrona confortável enquanto observava os passos de Malfoy. Não que ele perdesse muito tempo naquela brincadeira... Somente seis horas diárias intercaladas por morangos, aulas de Poções e Transfiguração. Com Malfoy vigiado, Harry poderia se dedicar a outras coisas, como checar o movimento das nuvens e contar as estrelas no céu para ver se faria sol no dia seguinte. E havia o quadribol, claro.

Mesmo com tudo isso, Harry não pensava que Malfoy, de fato, tinha um segredo. Em seu íntimo, sabia que era apenas uma desculpa para observar os passos do sonserino sem ter a consciência pesada por estar _espiando_. Lógico que o nobre grifinório nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta, somente nas profundezas do âmago da aura do seu espírito. Foi justamente por isso que Harry Potter ficara surpreso (para não dizer chocado) quando descobrira um segredo, íntimo demais, de Draco Malfoy.

Tudo havia se passado em uma quinta-feira, após o jantar. Malfoy novamente havia terminado seus morangos (e Harry os dele) e já havia se levantado quando sussurrou algo no ouvido de Parkinson, que apenas sorriu e assentiu discretamente. O moreno observou o sonserino deixar o Salão por outra saída. Uma saída que, definitivamente, não dava para as masmorras. Como era o único que sabia do plano diabólico envolvendo tintas de Malfoy, Harry avisou os amigos que iria dormir mais cedo, e deixou o Salão também. Havia mentido, mas era para um bem maior.

Ao encontrar-se no corredor, Harry retirou a capa de invisibilidade de sua mala, e, quando teve certeza que estava completamente coberto, consultou o mapa e pôs-se a perseguir o sonserino. Com alguns passos rápidos, o encontrou ao cruzar o corredor. Seguiu-o mantendo uma distância considerável, e estranhou reconhecer o caminho familiar. Sabia, exatamente, o destino de Malfoy, e, naquele momento, somente se perguntava: O que Draco Malfoy queria com a Sala Precisa?

Quando chegaram à parede que dava acesso à Sala, Harry parou e fitou o loiro, que não perdendo tempo, cruzou-a três vezes, os olhos fechados tranqüilamente. Como se fosse um antigo ritual, como se Malfoy já tivesse repetido as mesmas passadas diversas vezes. Então, uma porta rústica se formou no mesmíssimo lugar que antes era uma sólida parede. O sonserino levou a mão à maçaneta enferrujada, e abriu a porta o suficiente para a passagem de um corpo. Então, Malfoy voltou alguns passos, e com os olhos buscou alguma improvável presença no corredor deserto. Harry não hesitou um segundo sequer. Deslizou pela porta antes que Malfoy entrasse, e manteve-se com os olhos fixos no corredor, esperando o sonserino. Então, Draco Malfoy adentrou a sala, fechou a porta atrás de si, e o cômodo mergulhou na escuridão. Harry arregalara os olhos verdes, temendo um possível esbarrão, quando o loiro acendeu uma vela. Piscou com a súbita claridade, e viu outras se acenderem, como se todas estivessem sendo ligadas.

Harry Potter não teve muito tempo para reclamar da claridade, pois, quando virou em direção ao loiro, teve que testar todo seu autocontrole, mordendo os lábios, para não soltar a exclamação que ameaçara dar. Correu os olhos pelo cômodo iluminado em tons quentes e engoliu em seco.

Quadros. Retratos, e as mais diferentes cores de tintas.

Reconheceu uma cena ou outra nos quadros expostos, e teve o cuidado de encostar na parede, silenciosamente. Observou o loiro aproximar-se de um quadro em especial, e passar o indicador levemente sobre a tela. Viu quando Draco Malfoy desabotoou os punhos da camisa, e dobrou-os até acima de seu cotovelo, tudo isso com os olhos fixos na pintura à sua frente. Como se estivesse em transe.

E, então, tudo se encaixou na mente de Harry Potter. Os quadros, as passadas seguras que Malfoy dera na frente da Sala Precisa, e a mancha em sua camisa.

Sentou-se lentamente enquanto observava Malfoy escolher seis tipos de diferentes tons de laranja. Não sabia ao certo o que Draco Malfoy estava pensando enquanto corria os olhos da tela para as tintas, mas sentiu um leve arrepio quando o sonserino passou a língua pelos lábios, antes de levar o pincel à pintura não terminada.

E observou.

Harry Potter se perguntou.

Quando Draco Malfoy se tornara tão _fascinante_?

* * *

Harry Potter nunca fora uma pessoa possessiva. Nunca se importou em emprestar seus pergaminhos, e até aquela raiz perfumada usada nas aulas de Poções. Não se irritava ao ver algum objeto seu em mãos alheias. Objetos definitivamente ocupavam um nível baixo nos conceitos de Harry. 

Aprendeu a não se importar com roupas e afins quando tinha apenas quatro anos, e fora obrigado a calçar os tênis surrados do primo. Seus pés deslizavam dentro do calçado, e impossibilitavam qualquer movimento. Até mesmo andar. Foi no mesmo dia que ganhou os tênis que teve como brinde um roxo no braço esquerdo. _Gostosa_ lembrança.

Aos sete, aprendeu que brinquedos não eram algo que despertavam seu afeto. Aconteceu no Natal daquele ano, quando ganhara um avião de madeira dos tios. Avião que quando pertencia ao primo, possuía duas asas. _Possuía, _pretérito. Resultado? Harry passou grande parte da infância pensando que aeronaves eram constituídas apenas de uma asa. E serviam pra deslizar na grama seca do jardim.

Como não era apegado a roupas, brinquedos e afins, Harry Potter não tinha motivo para ser possessivo. Objetos quebram, roupas rasgam, não podia depositar seu afeto em coisas tão frágeis.

Harry Potter nunca fora uma pessoa possessiva. Pelo menos, era o que pensava até rever seus conceitos sobre Draco Malfoy, durante aquele horário livre passado no meio do jardim.

Harry estava muito satisfeito comendo uma maçã enquanto observava, de longe, Malfoy ler. Um livro extremamente grosso, diga-se de passagem. Hermione sentiria até certa inveja, se não estivesse lendo algo até maior, no momento. Ron parecia entretido enquanto dormia, a cabeça frouxamente apoiada no ombro da amiga. Sim, Harry Potter estava deveras satisfeito com aquele momento. E continuaria, se Pansy Parkinson não tivesse aparecido naquele mesmíssimo instante e sentado ao lado de Malfoy. Provavelmente, ela havia perguntado o que o sonserino estava lendo, porque este fechou o livro e mostrou-lhe a capa. Harry deu uma dentada mais forte na sua maçã naquele momento.

Observou Draco Malfoy deitar-se na grama, e apoiar a cabeça no colo de Parkinson, que considerou o ato um convite para afagar os cabelos sedosos do loiro. E a maçã de Harry estaria gritando horrores se fosse um ser qualquer com cordas vocais.

Certo, talvez Harry estivesse procurando problemas e criando conflitos onde realmente não havia nada. Mas andava meio... sensível... em relação à presença de Pansy Parkinson desde que a vira em muitos quadros de Malfoy. Era engraçado ver como suas feições ganhavam um ar mais delicado quando eram pintadas pelas mãos do sonserino. E isso era o suficiente para causar certa _revolta_ em Harry Potter. Parkinson não tinha nada de especial, ela era extremamente irritante, e possuía uma falha na sobrancelha esquerda.

Harry apostava que conseguia ficar sem piscar mais tempo que ela...

..._certo_.

"Harry?", ouviu a voz de Hermione. "Caiu um cisco no seu olho?"

Piscou, confuso. E aquela disputa não estava valendo mais. Hermione havia tirado sua concentração.

"Oi?"

"Seus olhos estão lacrimejando, e eu pensei que poderia ter caído um cisco no seu olho, não sei."

Harry bufou baixo, e voltou a observar a cena, quando sentiu uma gota pesada cair em sua mão. Olhou para o céu e viu nuvens acinzentadas. E, finalmente, após muito otimismo, força do pensamento (e uma promessa ou duas) da parte de Harry, voltara a chover no terreno de Hogwarts. Uma chuva de gotas pesadas e grossas, um verdadeiro temporal que vinha anunciando a chegada do inverno. Ouviu um gritinho vindo de Hermione, que procurava desesperadamente proteger seu livro. Ron estava bem desperto quando levantou em um pulo, sem saber direito para onde correr.

Harry se levantou, lentamente, e deu uns passos à frente, saindo de baixo da árvore. Ouviu Hermione falar algo parecido com "_Saia da chuva, Harry! Quer pegar uma gripe_?", porém o moreno estava esperando tanto por aquela chuva que apenas fechou os olhos quando sentiu os pesados pingos molharem seus cabelos. Riu, as gotas escorrendo por seu rosto, e, sentindo-se tentado, retirou os óculos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Abriu os lábios, e, finalmente, sentiu o gosto que há tempos almejava provar. Descansou a língua em seu lábio inferior, as pesadas gotas dando uma sensação de formigamento. E, então, ouviu a voz distante de Pansy Parkinson:

"Draco, querido, eu sei que eles podem ser assustadores, às vezes, mas, _francamente_, são apenas grifinórios!"

Despertando, Harry voltou-se para os sonserinos, e colocou os óculos. E, assim, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, teve seu olhar retribuído pelo de Draco Malfoy. O loiro o encarava com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse presenciado algo... _fascinante_? Seria fascinação que brilhava nos olhos claros de Malfoy?

Harry engoliu em seco, e entreabriu os lábios, tentando formular alguma frase para dizer ao loiro que mantinha os olhos fixos nos seus. O que poderia dizer? "_Olá, gosto dos seus quadros e também sou fã de morangos. Vamos ser amigos_?". Era em momentos como aqueles que Harry lembrava de janelas. E de saltos.

"Vem, querido, vem. Ou você pode pegar outro resfriado e quem passa a madrugada acordada sou eu!", e então, Pansy Parkinson empurrou Draco Malfoy até as portas do castelo.

Harry piscou duas vezes antes de correr para dentro do castelo também. Derrapou pelo piso de madeira lisa, e ainda teve tempo de ver o loiro desaparecer no fundo do corredor. Teve seu olhar retribuído uma última vez, antes de inspirar fortemente, tentando acalmar aquele estranho calor que sentia dentro dos pulmões.

* * *

Observou, pacientemente, Malfoy retirar a camisa de dentro da calça de uniforme. Somente o lado direito, para dar mais movimento e alcance ao braço com que pintava. Seguiu as mãos sujas do sonserino até paleta de cores, e apoiou o queixo em uma de suas mãos. 

Já havia decorado todos os movimentos de Draco Malfoy e sabia o significado de cada um deles. Sabia porque o loiro só pintava a noite, e com a iluminação de velas. A iluminação quente trazia mais vida aos seus quadros, e davam um efeito a mais nas paisagens que se erguiam no fundo da tela.

Draco Malfoy tinha uma ligeira obsessão por cenas passadas dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Gostava de pintar sobre a realidade que somente ele enxergava. A grama era sempre mais escura e o céu sempre possuía um tom acinzentado. Com a iluminação das velas, o quadro ganhava um toque mais envelhecido. Algo que se repetia.

Pansy Parkinson tinha suas feições suavizadas, Hermione ganhava alguns milímetros a mais de dentes, e era sempre pintada em tons escuros, como se fosse algo sujo. Ron aparecia como um borrão vermelho desbotado, e com sardas demais para definir alguma feição.

Porém, o que realmente começara a incomodar Harry Potter era a sua ausência nos quadros de Draco Malfoy. Havia visto quadros de todos os jeitos, com quase todos os estudantes, mas nunca se vira pintado nas telas do sonserino. Suspirara diversas vezes, e se perguntava por quê. Afinal, Malfoy já pintara até mesmo Hermione, que ocupava o nível mais baixo de seus conceitos.

Vai ver, Harry Potter era insignificante para Draco Malfoy. O que não consolava em nada o grifinório, vendo que indiferença era pior que ódio. Entre os dois, Harry escolhia o último. Pelo menos assim as relações ficavam bem definidas.

Conteve outro suspiro, e olhou o caos inicial que todas as pinturas de Malfoy passavam antes de se revelarem paisagens e faces desumanas. Era essa a fase que Harry mais gostava de acompanhar. Gostava de tentar adivinhar o que Malfoy enxergava naquelas linhas tortas e riscos sem sentido. Gostava.

Havia passado meses, e Harry Potter acompanhava Draco Malfoy todas as noites em seu ateliê. Não que fosse um vício, não que fosse uma necessidade. Era apenas... prazeroso.

* * *

"Harry, você anda meio estranho...", ouviu a voz de Hermione, enquanto fitava o rosto de Malfoy e se servia de mais morangos no jantar. 

"Hmm... _Oi_?", murmurou, enquanto levava o morango à boca. Naquele mesmo momento, o loiro decidira que era uma boa hora de retribuir o olhar de Harry, o que fez o grifinório errar a trajetória do garfo, e acabar mordendo o ar. Draco Malfoy deu um meio sorriso sarcástico neste ponto, e Harry pensou, seriamente, em acabar com tudo aquilo, e se jogar de uma janela. E era sério daquela vez, iria se jogar e...

"Harry!", Hermione elevou seu tom de voz, claramente irritada.

"Desculpe...", respondeu desta vez, retribuindo o olhar da amiga.

"Você anda muito estranho, Harry.", falou, enquanto pousava a mão no antebraço do amigo. "Eu comentei com Ron, esses dias, mas ele disse que é só stress devido ao Quadribol.", e Harry agradeceu pela ausência do amigo, porque já vira que a conversa que Hermione queria ter era aquelas do tipo constrangedoras.

"Aham..."

"Bom, eu acho que não tem nada a ver com Quadribol", Harry engoliu com força, antes de assentir, incentivando a amiga a continuar. "Harry... você está apaixonado?", e a expressão que fez deveria ser muito espantada, porque Hermione tomou como algo que indicasse a probabilidade de um 'sim'. "Anda suspirando, sempre sonhando acordado... Me diz, Harry, é a Ginny?"

"Ah... hmm... Mione, eu não ando suspirando", mentiu, tentando manter a expressão séria o suficiente. Harry Potter tinha problema com mentiras. Suas mãos ganhavam vida própria e arrumavam seguidas vezes os óculos. Por isso, debaixo da mesa, Harry estava controlando suas mãos vivas, e mantendo-as fora do alcance de seu rosto.

"Harry, já digo que o relacionamento entre Leão e Leão é complicado", e então, o moreno previu um longo discurso pela frente. "Ambos gostam de atenção, e sentem necessidade de ser o centro. Pode ser complicado, mas nada que o amor não resolva. Se você quiser, eu posso falar para Gin-."

"NÃO!", quando notou, já havia levantado e dado um berro, atraindo todos os olhares do Salão Principal. Hermione o olhou, confusa, e Harry continuou numa voz baixa e hesitante: "Mione, não estou apaixonado, não quero ajuda, e não entendo nada de signos. E eu vou dormir, certo? Boa noite.". E já estava saindo, quando a amiga perguntou:

"Não vai terminar seus morangos?"

Harry Potter olhou para seu prato, repleto das deliciosas frutas vermelhas. Hesitou por um momento, e então, levou a mão ao prato, capturando alguns morangos, e enfiando-os na boca em seguida.

Talvez, se o moreno não estivesse tão apressado em fugir do Salão, teria reparado no olhar que Draco Malfoy, que por um acaso era do signo de Gêmeos, havia lhe lançado. E nada tinha a ver com sarcasmo.

O loiro se serviu de mais morangos, no momento seguinte.

* * *

A chuva ainda caía, e lá estava Harry Potter, ainda se questionando como deixara chegar naquele ponto. Sua melhor amiga reparara nos suspiros que andavam escapando de seu corpo, sem sua permissão. Agora, tinha uma nova rotina, onde observar Draco, dentro e fora do ateliê, era prioridade. Deixara de ser apenas algo prazeroso, via mais como uma necessidade. Um vício, nos momentos extremos. Viciara nas expressões, nas mãos pálidas, nas pintas assimétricas, em Draco Malfoy. 

Como não reparara antes?

Sua mente trabalhava a mil enquanto observava a chuva banhar o vidro da janela. Já tinha uma solução, só precisava reunir coragem suficiente. Teria que falar com Draco Malfoy. Tomar uma atitude.

Bom, se ele o rejeitasse, janelas não faltavam no castelo. Sério, não havia corredores mais arejados que os do quinto andar.

Levantou-se de sua cama, silenciosamente, temendo acordar os outros amigos que dormiam de maneira tranqüila. Caminhou até o lado de fora, e desceu as escadas, sempre com a capa em mãos. Vestiu-a e guiou-se até a Sala Precisa. Já sabia exatamente o que queria ver, então, cruzou três vezes a parede, com um pensamento fixo em mente:

"Mostre-me os quadros _preciosos_ que Draco Malfoy guarda em seu ateliê."

Não se surpreendeu quando a porta rústica apareceu. Inspirou fundo e abriu-a pesadamente. Se estivesse certo, Draco Malfoy iria aparecer em meia hora, estranharia o fato da Sala Precisa já estar transformada, entraria no cômodo, e então, Harry se revelaria, falando: "_Gosto dos seus quadros, dos seus morangos e de você!_".

Bom... talvez precisasse pensar em uma declaração melhor.

Porém, declarações e rosas vermelhas foram as últimas coisa em que Harry Potter pensou quando acendeu as velas, iluminando o local. Prendeu a respiração quando notou uma ordem totalmente nova de quadros distribuídos.

Harry Potter sorriu para seu reflexo em tinta óleo.

Retirou a capa, e vagou pelo cômodo, absorvendo cada detalhe mínimo dos quadros. Ele comendo uma maçã, embaixo de uma árvore. Ele segurando morangos, com os óculos ligeiramente tortos. Ele sorrindo, mostrando dentes, estranhamente, perfeitos. Até mesmo ele dormindo na aula de História da Magia... O que fez Harry arquear as sobrancelhas, já que Malfoy não tinha essa aula com ele. Sorriu passando um dedo sobre a tela. E, então, viu-o. Um quadro gigantesco, que o ultrapassava por poucos centímetros.

Harry bebendo chuva.

Fechou os olhos, e pôde até sentir o cheiro da grama úmida sob os pés da imagem. Voltou a abrir os olhos, e não pôde reprimir o enorme sorriso que teimava em aparecer em seus lábios. Afastou-se um pouco dos quadros, tentando expandir seu campo de visão, buscando algo que Draco Malfoy mudara em sua aparência. Queria enxergar a realidade segundo Malfoy ditava em seus quadros.

Então, notou um ligeiro detalhe. Harry tinha os olhos pretos nos quadros do sonserino. Tão pretos que não conseguia distinguir suas pupilas de suas íris. Molhou os lábios seguidas vezes, tentando achar uma razão para os olhos pretos. Tão submerso em pensamentos, que não ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo:

"Sabe, Potter… eu estava pensando comigo mesmo todos esses dias que você enrolou: _onde está aquela maldita coragem grifinória_?", Harry manteve o sorriso enquanto virava-se, lentamente, em direção ao loiro. Draco Malfoy tinha uma expressão arrogante, o queixo erguido em desafio, mas o moreno pôde ver as maçãs do rosto do sonserino traindo toda aquela pose. Draco Malfoy constrangido não era algo que ele estava acostumado.

"Se estava tão entediado, por que não tomou uma atitude?", perguntou, e deu um passo à frente, seguindo o mesmo jogo.

"Porque era divertido demais ver você se entupindo de morangos, e invadindo meu ateliê quando pensava que eu não sabia.", falou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. Um meio sorriso, mas mesmo assim, um sorriso. Harry deu mais dois passos, e parou em frente ao corpo do sonserino.

"Você sabia que eu estava aqui?", perguntou, surpreso, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

"É difícil não notar seus sapatos aparecendo, uma hora ou outra, sabe?", respondeu impaciente. "Honestamente, Potter, se você quer tanto usar essa sua capinha-_mamãe-me-perca-na-neblina_ pelo menos tenha consciência da sua altura."

"E você não me expulsou, por quê?", resmungou mal-humorado.

"Porque eu sabia que uma hora, ou outra, você iria se revelar, e pedir desculpas de joelhos.", respondeu cruzando os braços. "_Grifinórios_, tão previsíveis."

Harry fitou os olhos claros de Malfoy uma última vez, antes de caminhar até o quadro que o retrava bebendo chuva. Ouviu os passos do sonserino, e sentiu quando seu corpo parou a centímetros de distância. Levou a mão à tela, correndo os dedos pela grama pintada em azul escuro.

"Por que pretos?", murmurou a pergunta somente para os ouvidos de Draco. Observou o sonserino fitar os quadros espalhados pelo cômodo, e então, fitar o chão. Teve o olhar retribuído, em seguida, e ouviu a resposta, vinda no mesmo tom:

"É a ausência de cor.", apesar do tom baixo, havia certa arrogância e firmeza na voz. "Não consegui achar o exato tom de verde dos seus olhos. O que foi extremamente irritante, porque você me persegue com esses seus olhos e óculos ridículos por todo maldito castelo!", e Harry desviou o olhar do quadro, desta vez o constrangimento vindo da parte dele. "Verde oliva...", ouviu o murmuro do loiro, e manteve a cabeça abaixada, fitando o chão. "Verde escuro... verde claro...".

Espiou o rosto de Draco por cima do ombro direito, e manteve o contato visual enquanto caminhava até um banco alto. Sentou-se, lentamente, e então, levou as mãos aos óculos redondos. Retirou-os, fechando os olhos. Ouviu os passos do loiro, e tornou a abri-los, permitindo que Draco Malfoy visse a exata cor de suas íris. Observou, sua visão borrada e fora de foco, o loiro separar diferentes tons de verde numa paleta, e aproximar-se dele. Viu quando o loiro manchou dois dedos numa tinta em especial, e sentiu quando o sonserino correu estes mesmos dedos pelo alto de sua maçã do rosto. Malfoy comparou a mancha e suas íris, e falou num sussurro:

"Viu? Inútil".

Harry levantou-se num movimento rápido, esbarrando no corpo do sonserino. Levou uma mão à nuca de Malfoy, trazendo-o para perto. Roçou seus lábios nos do loiro, tendo a mesma sensação de formigamento que a chuva lhe causara. Envolveu-o pela cintura com sua outra mão, antes de unir totalmente seus lábios aos dele. Sentiu as mãos de Draco percorrem seus ombros, até a sua nuca, e aprofundou o beijo. Provou morangos, chuva, mãos suadas, manchas de tintas, gotas, vento.

"Se você quiser, eu posso vir aqui todo dia, até você achar o tom de verde que está procurando...", sugeriu, sua voz falha e rouca.

"Sacrifícios que eu faço pela Arte.", murmurou Draco em resposta, enquanto corria sua língua pelo lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Harry.

"Malfoy...?", indagou o moreno, sentindo um forte arrepio. "Isso é um 'sim'?"

"Potter, cala a boca.", e seus lábios foram tomados em outro beijo.

E pela primeira vez, Harry Potter realmente ouviu e concordou com Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_N.N.:_** Bom, queria agradecer as fofas da Calíope e da Gutinha por terem betado a fic e me ajudado e muito. A fofíssima da Carol Lopes por ter feito a capa maravilhosa da fic (que se encontra na minha página, caso alguém queira ver). Aos elogios e derretimentos alheios, e a todos que leram a fic! Muito obrigada, mesmo, a fic não teria saído sem cada um de vocês. Um beijo e see you guys soon!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excelência e existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


End file.
